Singing the Truth
by XXluvyaforevaXX
Summary: Mai Taniyama use to live in Japan but is now living in the United States and Mia Tyler a worldwide pop artist with Masako Hara or Meghan Harris as her agent. Mia also sings with her best friend Jace Trever also a popular singer. Well one day 'Mia' and Jace along with Meghan decide to go on a tour across Japan and meets up with the gang and two people who were said to be in england.
1. Prologue

_**Singing the Truth**_

Mai Taniyama use to live in Japan but is now living in the United States and Mia Tyler a worldwide pop artist with Masako Hara or Meghan Harris as her agent. Mia also sings with her best friend Jace Trever also a popular singer. Well one day 'Mia' and Jace along with Meghan decide to go on a tour across Japan and meets up with the gang and two people who were said to be in england. Will Mai be emotionally stable or will she have a panic attack like she has been having more frequently? Find out in Singing the Truth.

By: XXluvyaforevaXX

_**Prologue**_

_**(Mai's or Mia's point of view)**_

The last concert in Hollywood. In Los Angeles. In California. In America. Well first I should introduce myself before going on in the story. My name is Mai Taniyama or as I am known all over the world as Mia Tyler the american pop artist. My story starts in Shibuya district of Japan where I met the world's most narcissistic person in the world -so narcissistic I nicknamed Naru the Narcissist- who at the moment I met as Kazuya Shibuya. Later to find out that he is more popularly known as Oliver Davis a world renowned PK user, who if I may add has limits that aren't very big if I do say so myself. Luckily out of meeting him I got a job that would help me pay bills on my apartment. If you didn't already know I'm an orphan because when I was a little girl my dad died. Then in middle school my mother died leaving me with no family. I mean the school was really nice and one of the teachers let me move in with them but I hate to be a burden and got my own apartment. The weird thing is I worked a paranormal activities investigator.

Soon to find out I could see ghosts. I met plenty of amazing people like my agent Meghan Harris more commonly known as Masako Hara a famous Medium, who also helped me realize that I could astro project. I also meet Eugene Davis or Gene who is Naru's twin brother who died in an hit and run accident. After a while Naru found Gene's body and left Japan without any goodbye going back to England. At first I was depressed but Gene didn't more on -sadly- and we talked a lot making him like my best friend. Them I asked Masako to come with me -Mia Tyler- to America as Meghan Harris and have her help me with my singing career. She agreed and we were on our first plane to America. I got her out of wearing Kimonos and into wearing skinny jeans and t-shirts. Then I met Jace Trever, my best friend and we were inseparable and ended up doing multiple duets together. After a while I earned a bunch of money and made an orphanage in England.

I arranged constant trips to England to see the kids and bring present. After about a year of all the orphanage I found someone had made a big donation on the orphanage and I had to ask who was making all the big donations. The Davis family was helping my orphanage. I panicked and never went back. I still miss the kids but after I left a lot of kids got adopted and that made me super happy. After my last trip to England I dyed my hair black and got a couple pairs of black contacts so that no one could recognize me besides Masako and Jace. I went on interviews and multiple concerts around the states with Jace and Masako. Jace and I are so close that he knows everything about Masako and I and where we both come from, also how we are know each other and why we're so close. Well I guess now you all are up to date on the life of Mia Tyler or Mai Taniyama.

Anyway going back to me and my last concert. Jace, Meghan, -Masako- and I are all going to go to Japan for a tour first starting in the Shibuya area. Jace and I want to have at least 5 concerts in Japan before going anywhere else. Masako and I have already contacted the old gang except two english men. Ayako was so happy to hear that I'm coming back that she is planning a party, But Masako and I left out one minor detail that Jace was coming. So I guess I will just have to wing it. I decided to tell her that I was different not attitude wise more of my appearance. She told me she was confused, I guess there's another thing I'm going to have to explain.

Anyway for the concert today I'm wearing a simple two layered dress with black boots, white thigh high stockings and my favorite black headphones. I asked Jace to perform at this last concert before we leave America. I get ready on stage the blackness surrounding me. The lights flashed on.

**"Hows everyone doing tonight!"** I yelled into the mic.


	2. Chapter 1: Sayonara USA

Chapter 1:

Sayonara USA

"Hows everyone tonight!" I yelled into the mic. "So I have a special surprise for all you guys. Since this is my last concert here in America I want to make it the best one yet. By performing my two new songs and having a special guest that all you girls love. Now I will be performing my new songs after I sing with my guest and have him perform for you guy that all show up. So come in out Jace Trever!"

All the girls went crazy as Jace came Or so we could talk about the concert.

"Jace it's great that you came out tonight for all your fans and that I practically had to beg you." I said trying to make conversation for the fans to tell them about the trip to Japan that Jace and I are going on this year.

"Yeah I decided since we're going to Japan that I knew to have one more concert here in the lovely US of A's." he replayed and don't forget the thousands of fans who were sad that he mentioned Japan. I mean I'm happy to go hack to my birthplace but it brings back avuncular if painful memories and the panic attacks have gotten worse so I have to try to hide those while on this tour.

"Yea I'm really going to miss all the great fan here in America. I just love them all so much."

"We'll I think we should get into tonight's schedule so we can start. What do all you think?" The moment Jace yelled that th crowed went wild.

"We'll if I remember correctly we were going to do a duet then have you sing your new single and have me finish of with my two new songs."

"I believe you are right Miss. Mia Tyler." At the mention of my name the crowd went wild. There has been some rounds on how Jace and I are an item so whenever we do something together the fans go crazy. We are just like a Hollywood couple.

"Well lets get this concert started!"

_**(Love the way you lie part 2 Rihanna feat. Eminem)**_

_**On the first page of our story**_

_**the future seemed so bright**_

_**then this thing turned out so evil**_

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

_**even angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**and you take that to new extremes**_

_**but you'll always be my hero**_

_**even though you've lost your mind**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**but that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**but that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Oh, I love the way you lie**_

_**Now there's gravel in our voices**_

_**glass is shattered from the fight**_

_**in this tug of war you'll always win**_

_**even when I'm right**_

_**'cause you feed me fables from your hand**_

_**with violent words and empty threats**_

_**and it's sick that all these battles**_

_**are what keeps me satisfied**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**but that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**but that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Oh, I love the way you lie**_

_**So maybe I'm a masochist**_

_**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**_

_**'til the walls are goin' up**_

_**in smoke with all our memories**_

_**It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face**_

_**smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**_

_**hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry**_

_**that you pushed me into the coffee table last night**_

_**so I can push you off me**_

_**try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**_

_**run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**_

_**baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**_

_**then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**_

_**then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the**_

_**destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**_

_**know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs**_

_**that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky**_

_**together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,**_

_**you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?**_

_**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count**_

_**but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**_

_**our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'**_

_**this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**_

_**square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it**_

_**'cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**but that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**but that's alright because**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Oh, I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

"Well how did you guys like that!" I yelled getting an amazing result.

"Well Mia you have to go change and get ready while I sing my new song have fun." I walked off the stage waving as Jace started his new song called Practice Makes Perfect. I got it the cute side shirt with a pink leather skirt and jacket and don't forget some leggings and boots. (The outfit from the new paramore video Still Into You)

When Jace's song ended I went out and congratulated him on what a great job him did and shooed him off stage to start the fist new song called Still Into You**_ (Paramore)_**

**_Can't count the years on one hand_**

**_that we've been together_**

**_I need the other one to hold you_**

**_Make you feel, make you feel better_**

**_It's not a walk in the park_**

**_to love each other_**

**_But when our fingers interlock,_**

**_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_**

**_'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_**

**_I should be over all the butterflies_**

**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_And baby even on our worst nights_**

**_I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_**

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**

**_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_**

**_Recount the night that_**

**_I first met your mother_**

**_And on the drive back to my house_**

**_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_**

**_You felt the weight of the world_**

**_fall off your shoulder_**

**_And to your favorite song_**

**_we sang along to the start of forever_**

**_And after all this time, I'm still into you_**

**_I should be over all the butterflies_**

**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_And baby even on our worst nights_**

**_I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_**

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**

**_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_**

**_Some things just, some things just make sense_**

**_and one of those is you and I (Hey)_**

**_Some things just, some things just make sense_**

**_and even after all this time (Hey)_**

**_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by_**

**_that I'm not into you_**

**_I should be over all the butterflies_**

**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_And baby even on our worst nights_**

**_I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_**

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**

**_Yeah after all this time_**

**_I'm still into you_**

**_I'm still into you_**

**_I'm still into you_**

The song went really well and I went on into the next song right away.

**_(Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande)_**

**_And Background..._**

**_And Action!_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)_**

**_You think you're so small_**

**_Like you're itty bitty._**

**_Just one match in the lights of the city_**

**_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_**

**_Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like_**

**_You think you're never gonna make your mark_**

**_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_**

**_Out of sight, out of mind, like, like_**

**_It's just a waste of time,_**

**_Like, like, like_**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Hey yeah yeah_**

**_If we give a little love_**

**_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_**

**_I said_**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Hey yeah yeah_**

**_Sing it if you're with me_**

**_All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)_**

**_Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky_**

**_We can do anything if we try_**

**_Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king_**

**_But if we put our heads together_**

**_We can do anything like_**

**_You don't have to be a billionaire_**

**_You don't have to have much to show how much you care_**

**_Like give a wink, give a kiss_**

**_Like give a little happiness_**

**_Like like like_**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Hey yeah yeah_**

**_If we give a little love_**

**_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_**

**_I said_**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Hey yeah yeah_**

**_Sing it if you're with me_**

**_All you boys and all you girls_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)_**

**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**

**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**

**_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_**

**_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_**

**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**

**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**

**_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_**

**_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!_**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Hey yeah yeah_**

**_If we give a little love_**

**_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_**

**_I said_**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Hey yeah yeah_**

**_Sing it if you're with me_**

**_All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_**

**_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

"Well that's all for now time to say hello to Japan and sayonara USA!" And with that the lights went black.

* * *

**_Authors note: _**

**_ Hey guys so i did most of this off my iPod because i write all my stories on google docs. So i did most of this last night which was very eventful wanting to put u in stead you or any other kind of text abbreviation. i tried really hard so i hope you like it and thanks for all your support._**

**_~ XXluvyaforevaXX_**


End file.
